Thanks To You
by kebencaruso
Summary: Incest Jalex smut


Title: Thanks To You  
Pairing: Jalex  
POV: 3rd POV  
Summary:  
Disclaimer: I don't own anyone in this fanfic. Honestly. Only the plot line is mine. :) This never happened.  
WARNING: twincest, boiisecks.  
A/N : I was bored. So don't expect too much for this. XD

It was Sunday evening and the whole family was getting ready for their weekly formal dinner, Isobel was at the kitchen preparing the food, Peter was still fixing his clothes. And their twins, Jack and Alex are in their room, unable to decide whether to put on the same clothes as each other or not.

It was already 8pm when Isobel called all the boys from downstairs for dinner. "Boys! 30 minutes, be ready okay?"

And all the boys shouted "Okay!" to her.

Meanwhile, inside the twin's room.

The boys just got home from tour and they wanted to spent their day off with their family, they've been doing this job for 10 years, and memories have flooded their minds and nothing has changed between the twins. Nothing ever changed since the day they ran away.

"Jack, I don't think I could do this! You gave me a fucking hard on! And it's too obvious with these pants on!" Alex said, although he's the older one, he happens to be the sub. He gestured to the raging problem tenting his pants.

Smirking, Jack got on his knees and started to unzip his twin's slacks, pushing it down just beneath his thighs. Jack's eyes widened at what he saw, "Oh Lexy, Lexy, Lexy, you naughty naughty boy. No underwear? Slut." the younger boy cooed as he grab hold of Alex's raging cock that has been leaking pre-cum.

You see, Jack joined his twin in the bathroom just to give him a hand-job but never finished, which, Alex doesn't need, but it was oh-so good. And it's his only proper way of getting off. Jack was his first time, and he's never had sex with anyone, EVER. Except Jack. And it was fucked up, because they're brothers, and to add up, they're TWINS. Fraternal twins. But still twins! And it's so fucked up.

It started when they were 15 years old. *flashback, i guess*

Alex was in his room, tucked safely under his duvet, trying to fall asleep but failing. He shifted back and forth on his bed, trying to get comfortable. But he couldn't. He can't because he was horny. And no one's there to get him off, he doesn't have a girlfriend.

He quickly pushed the duvet off him and stripped. Quickly, he laid on the bed again, legs sprawled and took hold of his dick, his muscles began to relax as he pumped his raging hard on oh-so slowly.

He was getting closer and closer to drowning himself in the flood of ecstasy, the door creaked open slowly, which he didn't notice. It could be his mom. But, no.

It had to be Jack.

Alex's eyes was plastered shut, still not noticing the fact that his twin brother was in his room, watching him.

It was awkward for Jack, but the only reason why he went to his brother's room, was to seduce Alex fucking Gaskarth. He hadn't gotten off in two weeks because his girlfriend was a bitch and cheated on him. And for a few days now, he's been attracted to his brother, sexually, that is. And he's been jacking off with the thought of his brother riding him. It grew a tent on to Jack's pajamas as he quietly walked over to Alex.

Heavily breathing and muttering curse words as he pump his dick quickly, moaning quietly in between 'Fuck's and 'Shit's and 'Oh God's. Alex heard a creak on his hardwood floor. And he slowly lifted his eye lids only to find Jack staring at him with a smirk on his lips, straight into Alex's body.

Once Jack saw his brother's eyes open, he tutted. "Oh, Lexy. Look at you. So young and horny."

Alex slowed down his pace as he felt the side of his bed shift, looking over to Jack who's sitting beside him now. Still wearing a filthy, sexy smirk.

"J-jack. Wha-ah-at are you d-doing? Get o-off!" Alex tried to push Jack away, whimpering a little as his hand left his dick. He was leaking pre-cum and the sexual tension in the room is definitely not helping!

"Lex, don't you want me to help you?" The younger boy pouted, and Alex thought it was so adorable, although, he never thought he would have this kind of feeling around his brother. It must be his hormones.

Alex moved to the other side of the bed, trying to get away from Jack, but it seems that Jack got the wrong message because he slowly laid down next to his brother making Alex a little bit uncomfortable.

"C'mon Lexy, let me make you feel good." Jack said huskily yet so innocently. Fluttering his eyes on Alex as if to beg to older boy.

Alex didn't know exactly what to do, the only thing he could was to run the hell outta there. He quickly stood up and ran across the corner of the room. Which, in Alex's case, was a pretty fucking bad idea.

His brother slowly got off the bed walked over to him, hips swaying seductively, which made Alex's dick twitch at the sight. Alex slowly sunk down from where he was standing, pulled his legs over his chest, not caring that he's naked and helpless.

"Oh, Lex. Don't be scared. I swear I won't hurt you. C'mon. Let's get on the bed." Jack held out a hand for Alex, the older twin just looked at it with wide eyes and confusion. Shaking his head, he stood up and walked past Jack, over to his bed.

"There's a lot of fucked up things in the world, Jack. Let's not add up to it. Just... Just go to bed, bro. There's school tomorrow." Alex simply said, nonchalantly at Jack. Hover over his bed and laying down with a thump, pulling over the duvet over his body. Just ignoring Jack's existence.

Disappointed. Jack slowly walked over to the door, giving up that easily. Knowing he'll never get through that thick skull of Alex. But he's JACK BARAKAT. He never gives up this easily. He fights for what he wants. And ALWAYS gets what he wants. And right now, he wants Alex.

With that thought, he quickly turned his heel towards Alex's bed, hopped and straddles his brother's hips.

"What the fuck Jack?! Get off! I'm calling mom!" Alex said, whispering just so that they wouldn't get caught.

"Call her, let her see that her twins are fucking like rabbits in here. Go on, big bro, call /our/ mommy." the younger twin said, intimidating Alex, which worked like magic and quickly shut Alex up.

Alex couldn't do anything now but to shake his head, accepting defeat, he can't scream for his parents to come, because, he hated to admit this to himself, but he fucking love the friction he's getting from Jack straddling him. And he doesn't want that to stop. He just wants to sound so insisted, to make Jack just go away, and he thought that pushing his baby brother away would work, clearly it didn't, remember how stubborn Jack was.

"Good, boy. Now. I'm going to fuck you so hard, you won't be able to go to school tomorrow." Jack growled, leaning down to Alex's ear while licking the shell. Sending shivers down Alex's spine, goings straight to his dick.

Jack pulled up and quickly crashed his lips on to Alex's, tugging lightly on his older twin's hair to deepen the kiss.

It felt so weird for Alex, knowing it's his brother he's kissing, it was so wrong, but his dick is betraying him with his thoughts. Already hard again.

Jack pulled up gasping for air, smirking at Alex's BIG problem down /there/. His hands slowly snaked downwards, rubbing small circles on Alex's chest and stomach as his hand travel over to it. Grabbing hold of his dick. Gasping as Jack tightened his grip. "Lexy, so hard for me. Soooo big. You think this could fit in me?" Jack said seductively, having changed his plans on fucking Alex hard. But that doesn't mean that he couldn't fuck Alex. Maybe next time.

Thoughts of fucking Jack is flooding over Alex's head, turning his brain into mush and he couldn't form proper words that could answer Jack's question, not when Jack was pumping his dick so slow.

Holding three fingers just centimeters away from Alex's lips, "Suck." the younger twin said. And Alex immediately obliged. Sucking in three fingers, making sure to cover them enough to be wet, he doesn't even know where Jack would put it. In him or in Jack? Alex bobbed his head in the most seductive way he could.

"Fuck... enough!" Jack pulled his hands away from Alex's mouth because with just the sight of his brother bobbing his head up and down would have made him come then and there. But he knew better.

Jack laid beside Alex, still pumping on Alex's dick as he pushes the first finger in him. Wincing in pain, he stilled, adjusting to the pain he's having. He just didn't mention to Alex, but he hasn't done this before. This would be his first time to be the catcher, and his first time with a guy. His first time, and with his brother. He's pretty sure about the consequences. But won't stop now, as he's pushing the second and the third finger in all at the same time.

"Shh.. Jacky, you can do it. Just remember, how fucking great the feeling would be if you found that spot.."

And as Alex said those words, Jack curled his fingers ever so slight angled it and- "Holy FUCKING God! Oh shit, Lex.. God. Fuck!"

"That's right, baby, good, right?" Alex said, smirking. Leaning over Jack just to press sloppy kisses, full of tongue and saliva but no one gives a shit because Jack's in ecstasy and Alex's having the time of his life with Jack pumping his dick with tightening grip.

"I-i'm ready! Fuck. Lex, G-get in me. N-now!" Jack demanded. Whimpering low when he removed his fingers and wiped them on the bedsheets. "Fucking gross."

"You're ruining the mood Jack!" Alex hit Jack's shoulders lightly and laughing quietly just so his parents won't hear them.

Jack moved in the middle of the bed to let Alex align himself in his younger twin's entrance. "Are you sure you're ready? No lube?" Alex asks, no matter how much he wanted to just ram and abuse his younger twin's hole, he couldn't. This was the first and Alex has no idea what he's gonna do. "NO! Just get the fuck in me!" Jack screamed, but not loud enough for his parents to hear. Alexd wanted to change that.

The younger twin isn't used to the intrusion, not used to being so full. He kept reminding himself of the feeling he's gonna get after the pain, it's either he'd get swallowed in a swirling vortex of undefined ecstacy where he can't think coherently and the only word he could think of is Alex's name, or... it could be just pain. Simply just pain.

Jack leaned forward, his breath just outside Alex's ears, and said huskily and seductively, "Fuck the slut out of me, baby." as he licks Alex's earlobes, flicking his tongue, licking his way down to Alex's collar bones, sucking roughly, leaving reddening marks that would remind them of what they're doing right now.

With those words falling from Jack's filthy mouth, Alex pulled himself out slowly, getting ready and not believing what he's about to do; he slammed into Jack, hitting the younger twin's prostate dead on.

Jack screamed the hell out of his voice, so loud, not even caring if their parents could hear them.

"You're so tight, Jacky. Fuck. Uhn" Alex said with gritted teeth, groaning as he continued to slam into his brother, fulfilling his dreams about ramming and abusing Jack's tight hole. It's even better that he could ever imagined.

"Mmmhm." Was all that Jack could say, not being able to form a proper word as Alex constantly fuck him to oblivion.

"Fuck.. L-lex.. I'm soo.. so close. Oh fuck!" the younger twin said as he moans like he was paid to do it,filling Alex's ears with the most beautiful sounds he could even fathom.

The room was filled with durse words, panting, groaning, moans, screams of each other's names and the sound of skin-on-skin slapping on each other. It sent both boys on the verge of bursting into one another.

"Oh f-fuck Lex, you're s-so BIG!" Jack screamed the last part, still holding onto Alex as he slowly let the feeling of solace drown him over reality.

"Yeah, you fucking slut is t-taking me so.. SO.. w-well.." Alex said, trying so hard to fight back moans that's threatening to escape his throat, trying not to sound like a slutty bitch like his brother was, although he had to admit, he is obsessed with the feeling of Jack's tightness around him, it could've made him come then and there.

"Cum for me, whore. C'mon, do it for y-your big broth-er. Don't you w-want it?" the older twin said, holding his weight with his left arm and grabbing Jack's dick with his right, Alex saw it in one of those pornos he was watching weeks ago, it was a great idea that he did though, if he hadn't watched it, he'd have no idea what he was bound to do right from the start.

"Let yourself go. Cum for me." Alex growled to his brother, teeth gritted from the overflowing pleasure slowly building up in the pit of his stomach. He was close.

With last three flicks of his wrists, Jack was letting go, throat letting pass a filthy and sexy moans almost sounding like it came from a professional pornstar. "Oh, fuck, Lex, so.. GOOD! Oh, shit. Fuck!" streams of white painting his and Alex's chest and hands. Seems like forever since he last felt this way.

With Jack coming down from his high, his brother was still thrusting into him, groaning as he was so close to letting go.

A few more thrust and the sudden tightness of Jack's hole, he was letting go, the younger boy earned a moan and a groan from Alex, "Shit. Fuck.. Jack. God, Mmhhmn."

Coming down from their high, Alex slowly pulled out from Jack. Receiving a wince from Jack, knowing that his younger twin would be so sore tomorrow, and wouldn't be able to sit properly.

10 minutes of panting and heart racing, Jack finally talked.

"I'm sorry Lex."

"For what?"

"Fucking things up."

"You didn't Jack, things happen for a reason. I guess.. I don't really know."

Jack slowly turned to face Alex, with teary eyes. "I don't know what to feel anymore. I think.. I lo-"

He was cut off by Alex's lips connecting into his, he felt butterflies fill his stomach, loving the feeling of this kins of kiss, the one where it leads to nowhere, not sex, not a make-out session, just, a simple gentle kiss.

"I love you too Jack. I know we say this to each other everyday, but this time, it's a lot different and deeper than what I thought."

And right there, Alex decided, that he is, in fact, in love with his brother. It may seem crazy, and stupid. But that's how love is, right? Crazy and stupid, you do stupid shit just to be with the one you love, no matter what the consequences may be, as long as you're together, everything would be fine. It's just Alex and Jack against the world now. And nothing can stop them from being happy.

"I love you too, Lex. So much, it hurts." Jack was crying now. Clinging onto Alex's shirt as he buried his face to Alex's chest. The older twin didn't know what to do either. Not until he had an idea.

"You wanna run away from here?"

"Are you crazy Lex?! We're fifteen, where are we gonna go?"

"C'mon! Let's just go."

Alex retrieved his dad's car and stole 500 bucks from his mom's purse, "Lex, I'm scared."

"We'll be fine. C'mon!"

-  
After 3 hours of driving. Still Jack doesn't know where they are, but Alex seems certain on where he's about to go, and they were definitely not in Baltimore anymore.

Alex parked the car outside a modernized house, white picket fence, trees on the back yard. It was beautiful. The older boy walked over to the front door leaving Jack in the car.

Jack quickly removed the seat belt and followed Alex.

When Jack reached the front door, it opened, revealing a slightly short man with perfect teeth, hair slightly bushy and his body was muscular.

"Hey Gaskarth!" Said they boy standing in front of them, his voice seems less intimidating.

"Hey, Rian. Uhm. Shut up, okay? So.. I'm gonna go straight forward with you, can my... brother and I live here for a while until we find a job?"

This "Rian" boy seemed to hesitate as he looks at Jack from head to toe, but agreed nonetheless.

And with that, Alex lead Jack inside, holding his hands as he do so. Alex explaining what happened and seemed very honest in saying that him and Jack are together and this Rian guy seemed to take it so well, latter part we discovered that he is in a relationship with his brother too, Zack. And they've been together for 3 years now and perfectly happy. They had a job in the food industry.

Chatting and discovering that they all play musical instruments. Knowing exactly where this is leading, with Alex's singing skills, Jack's awesome hands, Zack's gorgeous body and Rian's beating drums. They could be something big.

Thus, starts the adventure of Jack and Alex, all leading to a happy ending. Although they're not sure how happy it would be. They are STILL brothers, and that would never change. But right now, they're all happy, all reaching a dream to be big and good at something. Living their life to the fullest with the one they love. Because that's how love works. You fight for what you want.


End file.
